Maybe Later
by Little Dru
Summary: Post 'Crush' but doesn't follow through w/ what actually happens after. Short... about Spike and Buffy becoming friends... :)


Author: Little Dru (Kayla)  
  
Summary: Takes place after 'Crush'. Directly after actually, and doesn't follow suit with anything else after that. If I get good delicious feedback on this, I just might make another story with it, where they actually hook up. Who knows ( Make me happy.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are absolutely amazing. Therefore, I didn't create them. Joss made them so freakin' good.. I had something to play around with. He also makes it so nothing on the show ever turns out the way I want it so therefore, I have to play around with the things that don't belong to me. Bottom Line: They don't belong to me, they belong to the God of Television, there lies Joss.  
  
Feedback: Shyea! Unless you missed the whole 'If I get good, delicious feedback on this, I just might make another story with it, where they actually hook up. Make me happy.' Spikezslayer@aol.com.  
  
For Mandy, cuz she's the bestest friend in the whole world. I love you!!! (  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Spike heard a knock on the crypt door. He sniffed as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. He slowly made his way to the door and flung it open.  
  
"Buffy?" He said softly.  
  
Buffy stared down at the ground, embarrassed. After all the rude and awful things she said to him, he still had so much tenderness towards her. But, she also remembered, he had her chained in his wall and threatened his ex- girlfriend on him if she didn't... Hey, are those tears?  
  
"Did you want something?" He asked trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, but failing miserably.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry...." She paused to collect her thoughts. For some odd reason, Buffy was nervous. "We need to talk. Without yelling, screaming, chaining to walls..."  
  
"Or arrows in the ass." Spike added moving out of the way so she could walk in. He caught the smile she had on her face as she walked passed him.  
  
"So, what should we talk about first? Spike asked sitting on one end of the sarcophagus, Buffy sat on the other.  
  
"Let's start with you loving me. When and why?"  
  
"I guess it was 2 years ago when I started. I didn't realize it until about a month ago. And I don't know why? You think I woke up one morning saying, 'my life just is so boring. Say! I know, I'll fall in love with the Slayer! Maybe that'll fling the shit!'  
  
Buffy smiled a little. "How did you fall in love with me 2 years ago, and not know it until a couple of months ago?"  
  
"Well you heard Dru. She knew before I did. After we left after the whole Angel bit, she started to see other... things. Remember when I came back?" Buffy nodded and Spike continued. "She told me that she could see you all over me. Floating all around me, laughing, that I was all covered with you. She said she looked at me, and all she saw was you. I thought it was bullocks then, but now... well you know the song and dance." Spike said giving her a nervous smile.  
  
"So where does chaining me to a wall come into this?"  
  
"Dru showed up after you... yelled at me. She told me she could take care of me. I just wanted to see if she still loved me the way she used to... or if she just told me we could all be a family so she could have her Peaches back. So she takes me to the Bronze, and kills a boy and a girl, throws the girl at me...and I look at the girl, all dead, and think that it could've been one of the Scoobies. I didn't want to, but she kept looking at me, expecting me to. I had no choice."  
  
"But the chains..."  
  
"I panicked. You came here and I didn't know what to do."  
  
"So chain me to a wall?"  
  
"I don't know your ways of doing things. That was just my way of making you listen to me."  
  
"Got you far didn't it? You've got a T.V. You don't see them chaining people to walls to get them to listen."  
  
"I watch Passions. The lady has got a doll that she thinks is a real boy, Buffy. And if I asked you to come over for a cuppa tea, would you have?"  
  
"No." Buffy almost whined as she swung her feet.  
  
"That's my point. I didn't know how to make you listen. I didn't know how to make you believe it. I didn't even believe it. But it's real, Pet." Spike didn't think he would resort to pleading, but pleading he was. He had to make her see that he did love her.  
  
Buffy sighed and looked at him. His cheek was swelled up and slightly bruised.  
  
"Sorry about that." She said and before she knew was she was doing, she touched his cheek. Quickly she pulled her hand away as if she had touched an open flame.  
  
"It'll heal." Spike said turning his head away.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute. Finally Buffy broke it.  
  
"I believe you." She said quietly. "I just have so much stuff going on right now, Spike. I can't deal with this right now." She waved her hands between him and herself.  
  
"S'all right, love. Most of my stuff is in my car."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You asked me to leave town, so I was."  
  
"No! No, I don't want you to. I was upset, and I know I said some things that I didn't mean. I also did some things that I didn't mean... like de- inviting you into my home. But don't leave. I need you here. We haven't been extremely nice to each other..."  
  
Spike cleared his throat.  
  
"Okay, I haven't been extremely nice to you lately... ever, but it would feel like something was missing if you left. Who would help me fight? Who'd keep Dawn in line when she didn't want to listen to me? Who would Xander have to pick on, and who would stalk me?"  
  
"So you want me to stay? Until the next time you don't like what I do, and you tell me to leave again. I don't think I want to do this anymore."  
  
"No. I won't tell you to leave again. I promise. I actually came here tonight, and not because my mother made me. Well, that's one reason, but mostly because I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"No, you can't stake me."  
  
Buffy laughed. "No, I wanted us to be friends, if that's okay with you. For now. Maybe someday it'll be more. But right now with Glory, and my mom... I just can't handle anything else." Buffy held her breath waiting for his response. He could either say yes, and they'd all have fun. Or, he could laugh in her face, kick her out of his crypt and leave Sunnydale.  
  
"You'll have to help me load all my stuff out of my car." Spike said after a couple of minutes and Buffy let out her breath.  
  
"Why? You can't do it yourself?" She asked hopping off of the sarcophagus.  
  
"Love, we are friends now. Friends help other friends unload their things out of their cars." Spike joined her as they walked out the door to his car that was parked behind the crypt.  
  
"Maybe in England..."  
  
"No, I do believe it is the very American thing to do." Spike said.  
  
"Whatever." Buffy laughed.  
  
This is one weird place, this Sunnydale. Whistler thought looking at the unlikely pair of new friends. Thank God Buffy didn't tell Spike what he had said to her to make her come over. Poor kids, he thought. Never even saw it coming.  
  
"Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are. You'll see what I mean. " -Whistler, Becoming Pt. 1  
  
Not tell what "it" is either. ( sneaky aren't I? If I get lots-o-love, I'll let you know ;) 


End file.
